Stalkers
The first episode on the "Tales from Cyrodiil" series. It takes place during the vaguely referenced events of "Ruined-Tail's Tale" and follows up on the prequel episodes. Synopsis Zelos and Ruined-Tail, along with Shivan Snow and Red Sonia, are hiding out at a campsite where Ruin had previously been attacked by two Argonian assassins. Zelos expresses his doubts over hiding in a place where their enemies have already found them, but the others seem unconcerned. Nearby, Kajidoh--along with Tyrin and Benji--are spying on Zelos' company, plotting to ambush and kill them. Benji asks for ice cream when they're finished, and Kajidoh agrees, fantasizing about making ice cream flavored with Zelos' blood. Hours pass as the sun sets, and Kajidoh sees his chance to strike. Zelos has gone for a walk and the others have stayed behind; he decides to kill Ruin and the girls first; however, once he and his minions charge the campsite, they find it completely empty. Kajidoh concludes that they all must have left with Zelos when he wasn't paying attention. He lights a torch to find Zelos and co. standing nearby watching them. Zelos expresses disappointment over the fact that Kajidoh was the one stalking him. Tyrin is concerned that Zelos will recognize him, believing that Kajidoh would not want Zelos to know he was the one who hired him. Kajidoh claims that he had not been stalking Zelos, but would gladly kill him anyway. Ruin asks if this is the same Kajidoh that Zelos had told him about, which Zelos confirms and laments that his stalker was not a pretty girl instead. Shivan sighs heavily at this statement, but says nothing. Kajidoh then announces that Tyrin will be the one to kill Zelos, much to the dark elf's annoyance. Zelos demands to know what Kajidoh is plotting, but the latter avoids the question, instead ordering Tyrin to kill him. Tyrin then declares a Bomberman battle, which immediately commences. Zelos and Tyrin play three rounds of Super Bomberman, with Zelos playing white and Tyrin playing black. Zelos easily wins two of the three rounds, but then proposes a winner-take-all round on the Power Zone. Tyrin accepts, but ultimately loses that one as well. Kajidoh expresses frustration at Tyrin, but then reveals that the game was a ruse to distract Zelos from the bomb he planted by his feet. The bomb goes off, knocking Zelos and co. unconscious. Tyrin complains that the bomb was a little too close to where they were standing, but Kajidoh shrugs it off. Zelos wakes up with his companions in a strange prison, with Kajidoh standing outside the gate, gloating over his victory. The villain then leaves to speak with his minions, excited at the impending demise of his enemy. He agrees to give Benji some ice cream and assures Tyrin that Zelos will be dead soon enough. Trivia This is the first episode where TeamUDF featured behind-the-scenes content at the end of the video, primarily outtakes. It quickly became a tradition of the Tales series. Category:Tales Summaries